


Words to Drive Me Insane

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: My Dear General [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you're sure all your General talks about is <em>Kylo fucking Ren</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>Spoilers inside.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Drive Me Insane

Honestly? You’re really sick of hearing about _Kylo Ren_.  
  
You’re sure that those are the only words that fall from Hux’s lips, at least 12 times a day, whenever he gets through the door to your shared quarters. Most of the time, he says it before the door behind him has even shut, startling you out of whatever you’re doing with _Kylo Ren was born to be a **pain in my ass**_.  
  
Sometimes, you get some more warning, like the sound of the door hissing closed behind him, the soft beeping as it locks again. A pair of arms will wrap around your shoulders, a soft pair of lips will press against your cheek, and a bunch of orange-ginger hair will get all in your face as Hux chases you around for a moment, trying to get to your lips as you both laugh.  
  
Those are good days, days where he doesn’t go on about _Kylo Ren_ , or he won’t go on about the Supreme Leader, or just how exasperated he is with Phasma’s Stormtroopers, never doing what they’re told, or just getting in the way of an important thing for an important mission... or something. You just tune him out most nights.  
  
Tonight?  
  
Tonight started off as a good night, both of you cuddled up on the couch, your nose in a book as Hux goes through his holopad, always working, even when he’s not on duty.  
  
He mumbles under his breath as he works, and it makes you smile and flick your eyes to him as you watch him.  
  
That smile fades quickly when he starts cussing under his breath.  
  
_By the void, I’m going to kill this pretentious bastard._  
  
“Hux, love...”  
  
He looks up at your voice, frowning.  
  
“Ren has only just gone and destroyed another room because someone told him no.”  
  
You snap a little. “Maybe you should leave Ren alone.  
  
Hux’s eyes widen as he watches you, a deep frown on his features.  
  
“And why should I do that, my love?”  
  
You sit up, snapping your book shut and put it on the table in front of the couch. “Because, a) he’s Snoke’s _apprentice_ , and I can guarantee that it all gets back to Snoke and probably to Ren. B) he’s gone through a lot, love and – don’t you try to interrupt me.”  
  
His mouth snaps shut almost immediately.  
  
“b) You’re aware of what he had to do to his Father, right?”  
  
Hux stares at you as if you have two heads, obviously confused. You sigh heavily.  
  
“Snoke _required_ that Kylo... kill his Father.”  
  
Hux blanches and you slide over the couch to sit down in his lap, smiling softly. “Give him a break, he’s going through a lot right now. Of course, that doesn’t give him the right to destroy your _absolutely amazing, beautiful ship_ but, I don’t think he understands how to get his anger out any other way.”  
  
Hux sighs and wraps his arms around you tightly, nosing along your neck. “I suppose you’re right.”  
  
“What do you mean suppose?” You grin at him as he leans up for a kiss, gladly allowing him to press your lips together. You smile a little, leaning into him before he gets up, lifting you with ease and carrying you to the bedroom.  
  
You both collapse in bed with a soft laugh.  
  
Hux starts sliding his uniform off and you stand up, moving across the room to tug your own clothes off, slipping into an oversized shirt (of Hux’s, of course), and just a pair of underwear.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
You turn your head, frowning a little. “Hm?”  
  
“Thank you for argui- _correcting_ me. Sometimes, I’m not sure if you’re actually listening to me, or if you just filter me out.”  
  
“How could I filter you out?”  
  
You feign mock-offense before smiling as he slips into the bed, only clad in his underwear. You immediately make residence on his bare chest, rubbing it as you do before settling down. The lights went off and you close your eyes.  
  
You both lay there in silence, before the sound of Hux’s heartbeat sends you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a wonderful bunch of [Dating General Hux Head Canons](https://t.co/PwxToY3FS7) by [urranusswrites](urranusswrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> This particular head canon was:
> 
>  
> 
> _He would try and convince you that Kylo Ren was literally **the worst** person in the galaxy and would rant to you all the time about what an ass he is. He wouldn't really mind if you didn't share the same opinion though, he actually likes knowing that you aren't just agreeing with everything he says._
> 
>  
> 
> I love it, I can't wait to do the rest of these <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
